


На краю клинка

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Clothed Sex, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: «Ты хорошо сражаешься. Но это ещё не победа»
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Female V
Kudos: 4





	1. Play it Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At The Edge of a Blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842495) by [awerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf). 



Такэмура взволнованно бормотал в ухе Ви каждые несколько минут:

— Следующий снайпер уже рядом. Видишь его?

— Я слышал звуки борьбы. Ты в порядке?

— Какие успехи, Ви?

— Всё нормально, Горо — заверила она его, — я доберусь до нетраннера. Главное, не сломайте лодыжку, прыгая на платформу.

Послышался смешок с его стороны.

— Постараюсь. Пожалуйста, держи меня в курсе.

« _Он как сраная наседка_ »

Джонни не упустил возможности вставить свои пять копеек.

« _Если он не считает тебя способной, то ему не стоило посылать нас сюда_ »

— Думаю, план чуть больше чем полностью зависит от моего успеха. Если я всё испорчу, Горо погибнет от пули какого-нибудь верного пса «Арасаки».

« _Или он хочет, чтобы ты облажалась. Потом притащит твой труп к Ёринобу и получит похвалу от нового хозяина_ »

— Джонни, будь добр, заткнись.

« _Да на здоровье. Только не вини меня, когда окажешься в полной ж…_ »

**ОБНАРУЖЕНА НЕИСПРАВНОСТЬ ЧИПА**

Голова взорвалась острой болью, и Ви споткнулась. Сделала глубокий, судорожный вдох, пытаясь подавить приступ тошноты. Джонни исчез. Она не была уверена, влияла ли на него неисправность чипа, чувствовал ли он ту же боль. Тяжело сглотнула, на мгновение прислонившись к стене.

— Ви! — вновь раздался голос Такэмуры. — Быстрее к нетраннеру! Она почти заметила меня, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты уже рядом!

Ви рванула вперёд и бросилась в следующую комнату. Нетраннер сидела, опутанная паутиной многочисленных проводов. Люди вроде неё могли быть грозными противниками, но их главная слабость заключалась в физических телах. Ухватившись за провод на шее женщины, Ви выдернула его.

Стоило отбросить провод, как где-то в стороне мелькнула красная вспышка. Противник был в маске и броне, но Ви всё равно его узнала. Едва она успела среагировать, как он бросился вперёд. Клинок богомола с жаром просвистел в считанных сантиметрах от её лица.

Голос Такэмуры с шипением оборвался.

— Только посмотрите, кто у нас тут, — голос противника искажался под маской, — я предупреждал тебя.

Он снова бросился к ней, нанося удары лезвиями. Ви увернулась, ощутив запах подпаленных волос, и коснулась головы. Раскалённые клинки задели несколько прядей.

Она посмотрела на Оду. Он кружил вокруг неё с выпущенными лезвиями.

— Где Такэмура? Побоялся встретиться со мной лицом к лицу, потому что знает, что ученик превзошёл его?

Ви активировала собственные клинки.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы отвлечься от Такэмуры и побеспокоиться обо мне?

— Едва ли ты заставишь меня беспокоиться, — прошипел Ода.

Он продолжил серию быстрых атак, но Ви не уступала ему в скорости. Одним движением клинка она чуть не разрезала его руку, казалось, лишь сильнее разозлив. Ода сделал подсечку, заставив её споткнуться, и следующим ударом ранил в бедро.

— Блядь! — вскрикнула Ви, отпрыгивая

Ода отступил на мгновение, наблюдая за ней.

— Было глупо приходить сюда. А ещё глупее думать, что ты можешь противостоять мне.

— Хочешь, чтобы я просто сдалась? — прорычала Ви, прежде чем броситься на него.

Их лезвия с _лязгом_ столкнулись, образуя _искры_. Ви надавила сильнее, вынуждая Оду отступить. Воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы нанести удар по маске.

Ода схватился за лицо. Между пальцев она увидела его потрясённый взгляд и скривившиеся губы.

— Сука! — он вытащил огнестрельное оружие. — _Shinu_ *!

Ви едва успела найти укрытие, как из пушки вылетели небольшие ракеты, наполнив воздух запахом пороха. Взрывы прекратились, и она на мгновение замерла, прислушиваясь. Звон в ушах не позволил услышать приближение противника, Ода перепрыгнул её укрытие, полоснув клинками по коже.

Она закричала, с трудом отстраняясь. А он бил снова и снова. Ви потребовалось всё её внимание и энергия, чтобы уклоняться от его яростных атак. Она не могла представить, как сражался бы Такэмура, если его ученик был настолько сильным.

Собственными клинками она блокировала удары и парировала. Ода не останавливался. У неё не было грёбаного времени на продумывание тактики.

Ви намеренно сделала слишком большой шаг назад, ожидая, когда Ода воспользуется моментом. Скользнула вниз, избегая удара, и сбила его с ног. После чего перекатилась, замахиваясь над ним клинком.

«Богомол» должен был сломать броню и рассечь ему спину. Ода с криком перевернулся, подняв руки вверх, чтобы заблокировать удар. Ви снова замахнулась, и их клинки сцепились вместе. Обоим пришлось дёрнуться в попытке освободиться.

Раздался громкий металлический хруст, и каждый лишился одного лезвия. Болезненный крик Оды был заглушён криком Ви. Она схватилась за руку, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть оставшиеся пластины на место.

Ода пришёл в себя быстрее и замахнулся единственным клинком, разрезая ткань её футболки и задевая живот. Он тяжело дышал, на его лице отчётливо читалась ярость.

— Всё закончится быстро, шлюха.

Он рванулся вперёд, Ви пригнулась, уклоняясь. Её пальцы отыскали остатки оторванного клинка, и она выставила лезвие перед собой в подобии короткого копья.

Ода решительно направился к ней, его клинок угрожающе светился.

— Боишься?

— Нет, — Ви стиснула зубы, — злюсь.

— Хорошо, — он ухмыльнулся.

Он снова сделал выпад, и она заблокировала его оставшимся клинком, ударив импровизированным копьём. Ода отскочил, повернувшись, чтобы атаковать сбоку. На этот раз защитой выступило копьё, и Ви замахнулась клинком.

Ода прыгнул, приземлившись позади неё, и рванул вперёд. Ви присела, когда его клинок просвистел у неё над головой, затем выполнила подсечку, и Ода упал. Ви забралась на него, крепко держа пальцами оторванное лезвие и прислоняя его к шее противника. Рядом шипел раскалённый клинок, который Ода готовился вонзить в неё.

Они оба тяжело дышали, снаружи слышался шум. Ви слегка подтолкнула лезвие вперёд.

— Снимай долбаную маску.

Она видела ухмылку Оды сквозь разбитое стекло. Он поднял свободную руку и убрал маску. Пряди волос падали ему на лицо, он с вызовом на неё посмотрел.

— Отлично, — лезвие переместилось на его подбородок, — предпочитаю смотреть человеку в глаза, прежде чем убить его.

— Ты хорошо сражаешься, — признал Ода, — но это ещё не победа, — шипение его клинка раздалось ближе.

Ви навалилась сверху, не уступая.

— Почему ты возбудился?

Ода застыл, не сводя с неё взгляда.

— Что?

— Я чувствую это, больной ублюдок, — Ви переместилась чуть назад, задевая ягодицами его пах. Ода с трудом сглотнул, — и не могу понять, в какой момент у тебя встал. Это драка так повлияла или ты любишь, когда тебе надирают задницу?

— Молчи! — он поёрзал под ней, пытаясь выбраться, но Ви прижала кончик лезвия к его горлу, незначительно протыкая кожу. — Заткнись, мерзкая воровка!

— Да? — она снова прижалась к нему _там_ , и он вздрогнул, тяжело моргая. — Тебя возбуждают мысли об этом? Что мерзкая воровка схватила тебя за жопу?

Ода ничего не сказал, лишь нахмурившись. Ви повторила движение, чувствуя, как пульсирует его член, и ухмыльнулась.

— Может быть, мне стоит проявить немного милосердия, — она наклонилась вперёд. Раскалённый клинок рядом с ней дрогнул. Её свободная рука скользнула между ног Оды, чтобы погладить внушительную выпуклость. Он зашипел, дёрнувшись под ней. — Что скажешь?

Ода долго молчал. Пальцы Ви проникли под его брюки, обхватывая член. Брови Оды сдвинулись в хмуром размышлении. Свободная рука поднялась, схватив запястье Ви.

— Наш бой продолжится позже, — прошипел он. Ви услышала, как его клинок втягивается в руку, и отложила «копьё» в сторону. Затем наклонилась вперёд и накрыла его губы своими.

Это было грубо. Ода вцепился пальцами в волосы на её затылке, а она кусала и посасывала его губы. Он выдохнул ей в рот и скользнул ладонью по бедру. Сжав его член, она начала двигать рукой сильно и быстро. Из головки сочилась бесцветная жидкость, и Ви, заметив это, усмехнулась.

— Ты такой чувствительный. Никогда раньше не занимался подобным?

Глаза Оды широко распахнулись.

— Заткнись.

— Сюда, — она взяла его руки и просунула их под свою футболку, положив на грудь.

Ода проявил инициативу, чересчур сильно сжимая упругую плоть.

— Нет нижнего белья?

— Неа, — одну его ладонь она направила к поясу своих брюк, — обычно не ношу его. Не то чтобы я пришла сюда, ожидая, что меня трахнут — по крайней мере, в традиционном смысле.

Его пальцы неуклюже коснулись её, и она старалась помогать ему. Пыталась. Угол обзора был неудобным: они оба всё ещё были полностью одеты, а она лежала на нём. Разочарованная, она была вынуждена перекатиться, чтобы оказаться рядом, а не сверху.

Ода оттолкнул её направляющую руку и погрузил палец внутрь. Ви тяжело выдохнула, посмотрев на него. Он был так сосредоточен на своей задаче. Вскоре присоединился второй палец, двигаясь вперёд и назад. Ви протянула руку, поглаживая его длину.

Его бёдра толкнулись в её ладонь, и он вытащил из неё пальцы. Навис над ней, рукой удерживая её плечо и прижимая к полу. Затем стянул с неё штаны и поднёс член к её складкам.

Ви подалась к нему, и он вошёл одним толчком.

Сдавленный стон вырвался из его горла. Ода посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.

— Это ничего не меняет, — он чуть выскользнул из неё и толкнулся обратно, — я убью тебя без колебаний, если ты будешь угрожать _её_ безопасности.

Ви обвила его талию ногой, притягивая к себе. Свободной рукой он с силой сжал её подбородок.

— Шлюха. С Такэмурой себя так же ведёшь? — следующий толчок был особенно грубым. — Или он уже слишком стар для того, чтобы нормально трахаться?

— Ты сам хотел засунуть в меня свой член, — возразила Ви.

Его пальцы впились ей в подбородок.

— Лучше бы я засунул его в твой болтливый рот.

Она двинула бёдрами, и он вздрогнул. Провела по обнажённой коже вокруг его бёдер, царапнула ногтями и переместила пальцы на свой клитор, надавливая и извиваясь в наслаждении.

— Да, да… — бормотал Ода, углубляя толчки. Ви застонала, поднимая ноги выше.

Дойдя до пика, она почти закричала. Пальцы Оды впились в пол рядом с её головой. Он изо всех сил пытался сохранить самообладание. Ви обхватила ладонями его лицо и притянула к себе для поцелуя.

Ода излился внутрь, громко застонав ей в рот. Ви крепче стиснула его волосы.

Он толкнулся в неё ещё несколько раз, тяжело дыша. Ви нащупала маску, брошенную поблизости, и сжала её, после чего резко нанесла ею удар по голове Оды.

Он рухнул рядом, без сознания, но живой.

Ви поднялась на шатающихся ногах, натянула брюки и поправила одежду. Затем проявила достаточно заботы, чтобы засунуть член Оды обратно в штаны и застегнуть молнию. Это избавит его от неловкости, когда сюда нагрянет охрана.

Проверив интерфейс, Ви увидела множество пропущенных звонков. И тут же поступил новый.

— Ви! — воскликнул Такэмура. — Ты жива. Я уже думал, что тебя убили.

— Меня убить не так просто, — она прошла мимо мёртвого нетраннера.

— Это правда, — признал Такэмура, но затем, поколебавшись, спросил, — а Ода? Он жив?

Ви оглянулась на лежавшего противника. Кровь текла по его виску из того места, куда пришёлся удар.

— Жив.

Горо с облегчением выдохнул.

— Спасибо, Ви. Он может быть высокомерным глупцом, но не заслуживает смерти. Я запомню твою доброту.

— Надеюсь, Ода тоже запомнит. А теперь, — она подошла к точке доступа, — вы готовы поговорить с Ханако?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — в переводе с японского: "Умри!" (прим.пер.)


	2. Totalimmortal

Ханако встала во главе стола на собрании директоров «Арасаки». Ви было приказано молчать до тех пор, пока Ханако не обратится к ней, поэтому она послушно стояла между Такэмурой и Одой.

Волна боли пробежала по позвоночнику Ви, и она постаралась как можно незаметнее вытащить из кармана пару блокаторов, закидывая их в рот как леденцы. Меньше всего ей сейчас было нужно, чтобы Джонни-грёбаный-Сильверхэнд появился на публике.

— Ви.

Она повернулась на тихий голос Оды одновременно с Такэмурой. Ода не отводил взгляда от Ханако, пока говорил.

— Мы должны сразиться снова, — он чуть ли не шептал, чтобы не помешать собранию, — и на этот раз я не поведусь на твои провокации. Я покажу, насколько серьёзным могу быть, я…

— Сейчас не время для этого, — перебил его Горо, окинув пристальным взглядом.

— Естественно, — не стал спорить Ода и посмотрел на Ви, — тогда после того, как всё закончится.

— Я согласна, — отозвалась Ви, ощущая воздействие блокаторов. Эффект не будет длиться долго, и ей придётся принять ещё несколько таблеток через час.

— Только не забудь, — кивнул Ода.

— Уж не сердись, если забуду. Ты у меня не один такой.

— Тогда я напомню тебе…

— Прошу вас, — сквозь зубы процедил Такэмура, — помолчите.

Ода последний раз покосился на Ви и ухмыльнулся. Она закатила глаза, чувствуя исходящее от него высокомерие. Это было почти неприятно. Почти.

Вскоре она направлялась к лифту вместе с Такэмурой, готовая захватывать Ёринобу. Ода, как обычно, находился рядом с Ханако, но всё же крикнул ей вслед:

— Не смей умирать до нашего реванша!

Двери лифта закрылись, и Горо бросил на Ви странный взгляд.

— Ты произвела сильное впечатление на Оду. Не уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

Ви нервно закусывала губы, наблюдая за тем, как поднимается лифт.

— Вероятно, он был впечатлён тем, как я его выебала в нашем последнем бою.

— Да? — Горо приподнял бровь. — Неужели поражение моего ученика было таким сокрушительным?

— Не то слово, — Ви подавила усмешку, — ваш Ода был безжалостно трахнут.

Такэмура отвернулся, задумавшись. Казалось, он не улавливал двусмысленности в её ответах, и она изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться над собственной шуткой.

Верхние этажи охранялись людьми Ёринобу, а в конце их ожидал сам Адам Смэшер.

Киборг походил на ходячую крепость, и одолеть его было непросто. Не будь рядом Горо, Ви вряд ли смогла бы победить. Уж точно не в том состоянии, в котором сейчас находилась. В то время как Такэмура, казалось, даже не вспотел. Это ещё больше подстёгивало любопытство Ви относительно того, каким он был на пределе своих способностей. Её битва с его учеником, а теперь и со Смэшером доказала, что Горо является силой, с которой нужно считаться. Должность телохранителя Сабуро Арасаки он получил явно не только из-за своей преданности.

Час спустя она вытирала кровь из-под носа, пока Хелльман стоял рядом, копаясь в холодильнике, полном пузырьков.

— Завтра тебя отправят на орбитальную станцию «Арасаки» для лечения, — он вытащил один из пузырьков с лекарством, слегка встряхнув его, — это должно облегчить твои симптомы, — Ви практически не почувствовала, как шприц входит ей в руку. Она откинулась на спинку стула, ровно дыша и пытаясь успокоиться.

— Кроме того, на тебе трекер, — Хелльман указал на устройство, прикреплённое к её запястью, — он, в свою очередь, может посылать электрические импульсы, призванные остановить тебя, если вздумаешь, к примеру, угрожать взорвать башню. Джонни, я говорю это тебе.

— Он сейчас не слышит, — Ви ухмыльнулась, — но я уверена, что он оценит твой маленький подарок.

— А теперь тебе лучше отдохнуть. У нас имеются комнаты для важных гостей. Ханако позаботилась о том, чтобы тебе выделили одну.

Она вышла от Хелльмана, заметив Оду, который прислонился к колонне и выглядел каким-то напряжённым.

— Я провожу тебя в комнату, — объяснил он.

— Не припомню, чтобы это входило в твои обязанности.

— По приказу Ханако-сама я готов выполнить _любую_ работу. Иди за мной.

Ви следовала за ним по извилистым коридорам к другому лифту. Вошла внутрь, и Ода нажал на кнопку. Он наблюдал за тем, как она с трудом держится на ногах, опираясь на стенку.

— Надеюсь, про реванш ты не забыла? — усмехнулся он. — Выглядишь слабой.

— Не забыла, — прошипела Ви, — я тебя нагну даже со сломанным ногами.

— Неужели? — ухмылка стала шире. — Посмотрим.

Выйдя из лифта, они попали в коридор гораздо меньшего размера, в конце которого находилась комната Ви. До абсурдного огромная комната. И вся в золотых оттенках. Сквозь большое окно можно было любоваться закатом, а также следить за пролетающими мимо ави.

Ви услышала, как закрывается дверь, и повернулась лишь на мгновение, прежде чем Ода схватил её и прижал к стене. Она зарычала, упираясь ладонями в его грудь.

— Быстрая победа, — он наклонился и впился в её губы, грубо прикусывая.

Его руки скользнули вниз, хватая Ви за задницу и притягивая к себе.

— На этот раз никаких воровских уловок, — его пальцы потянулись к пуговицам на её штанах. Наконец расстегнув их, Ода потянул Ви за руку и бросил лицом в кровать. Одеяло было очень мягким и пахло чем-то цветочным. Ви впилась в ткань ногтями, когда Ода снял с неё обувь и начал стягивать штаны.

— Господи, что за спешка? — она оглянулась на него.

— Возможно, я просто не люблю тратить время зря.

Перевернувшись, Ви села и потянулась к нему. Расстегнула ремень и отбросила в сторону. Ода начал снимать броню, не сводя с Ви взгляда.

— А, возможно, не хочу давать тебе время придумать очередную хитрость.

— Я всегда в процессе придумывания, — ухмыльнулась Ви и села на край кровати, наблюдая за Одой. Затем раздвинула ноги, погружая в себя пальцы, — и тебе нравятся мои хитрости.

Глаза Оды остановились на её пальцах.

— Не в тех случаях, когда это заканчивается для меня сотрясением мозга.

— Но всё, что было до этого, тебе точно понравилось, — он прервался на мгновение, когда она просунула один палец глубже, а затем продолжил раздеваться. Избавился от обуви, отложив её в сторону.

— Могло быть и лучше, — расстегнул рубашку, обнажая мускулистую грудь.

— Лучше? — пробормотала Ви, прекратив двигать пальцами. — Прошу прощения?

Ода подошёл к ней, расстёгивая ширинку.

— На этот раз главным буду я.

— Ладно, — Ви закатила глаза, — посмотрим, что полу…

Он встал на колени перед кроватью, оттолкнул руку Ви и прижался ртом к её складкам. Она ахнула, когда кончик его языка надавил на клитор, после чего внутрь погрузился палец.

Она громко застонала и подалась к нему бёдрами. Ладонью схватила Оду за волосы, и он самодовольно взглянул на неё.

— Кажется, теперь я буду не таким торопливым, — _там_ снова оказался его язык.

— Заткнись… — простонала Ви, стоило пальцам вновь прийти на смену языку. Она чувствовала приятную слабость в ногах. Ода отстранился, чтобы стянуть с неё футболку.

Затем толкнул обратно на кровать и устроился сверху, целуя и кусая грудь. Иногда достаточно сильно, заставляя Ви шипеть. Она схватила его за волосы, отрывая от себя.

— Уже отчаялась? — его ладонь коснулась её волос, дёргая с силой. — Я хочу видеть, как ты извиваешься подо мной. Хочу, чтобы ты умоляла меня, и потом, может быть, подумаю о том, чтобы трахнуть тебя.

— Ты мне мстишь? — он не ответил. Ви зашипела, когда его рот переместился ей на шею, прикусывая кожу до синяков. Ода сильнее потянул её за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, начал покрывать поцелуями подбородок и горло, после чего вернулся к губам.

Она ощутила его эрекцию и просунула руку к члену, но Ода грубо отпихнул её.

— Здесь всё под моим контролем, — напомнил он.

Его руки вцепились в её бёдра, заставляя раздвинуть их шире, и он устроился между ног Ви. Коснулся головкой члена её складок и немного толкнулся вперёд, задевая клитор.

Ви снова потянулась к члену, и тогда Ода перехватил её руки, подняв их над головой.

— Нет, пока не будешь умолять, — ещё один дразнящий толчок.

— Блядь! — Ви прикрыла глаза, чувствуя дрожь по всему телу. — Что ты хочешь услышать?

Он сделал паузу, ухмыляясь.

— Скажи: « _Пожалуйста, Ода_ ».

— Пожалуйста, Ода, — повторила она, прижимаясь к нему бёдрами. Он хмыкнул и повторил толчок.

— Скажи, насколько ты этого хочешь.

Ви тяжело дышала.

— Очень хочу. Ты нужен мне внутри. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. _Пожалуйста_ , Ода.

Он наклонился, раздвинул её ноги и резко вошёл. Ви вскрикнула, её пальцы впились в плечи Оды.

Он трахал её достаточно сильно, так, что изголовье кровати начало ритмично биться о стену.

— Ты не сможешь трахнуть меня лучше, чем я тебя, понятно?

Она могла отвечать лишь хриплыми стонами, когда он вколачивался в неё до головокружения. Обвил её ноги вокруг своей талии, погружаясь ещё глубже. Она же касалась прядей его волос, вызывая у него усмешку.

Ви дрожала под ним, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Оргазм врезался в неё с мощностью товарного поезда. Она крепче сжала талию Оды ногами, а ладонь, лежавшая на его плече, стиснула кожу до царапин. Ода выругался, но продолжил грубо толкаться, пока наконец не излился в неё с громким стоном.

У них обоих перехватило дыхание. Ода лежал на Ви, устроившись на её груди, а она водила рукой по его волосам.

— Это и в самом деле… было неплохо, — вздохнула она, — будь я курильщицей, точно потянулась бы сейчас за сигаретой.

— Отвратительная привычка, — пробормотал Ода, — правильно делаешь, что не куришь.

— Прозвучало почти как комплимент, — Ви приподняла бровь.

— Здравый смысл комплиментами не считается, — Ода перекатился на бок, устраиваясь рядом, и снова заговорил, — кстати, до тебя у меня не было женщин.

Ви чуть не поперхнулась воздухом.

— Шутишь? Девственники так не трахаются!

— Нет, — Ода закатил глаза, — если сравнивать с нашей первой встречей во время парада.

— Окей, и когда ты в таком случае успел постигнуть мастерство секса? — Ви тоже повернулась на бок, подперев голову рукой.

— Оправившись от травм, я… — Ода сделал паузу, — не мог забыть того, что произошло. Я стал одержимым. Думал, что мне сделать, чтобы выиграть? Потом думал о тебе и… твоих чувствах, — он отвернулся, — честно, хотел забыть. Пытался. Физическими средствами и технологическими.

— Другими словами, погрузился в пучины брейндансов?

Ода кивнул.

— Но от мыслей о собственной неудаче избавиться не смог.

— И что? Ты решил отомстить за своё ущемлённое достоинство и догадался, что лучший способ сделать это — оттрахать меня так сильно, чтобы я даже ходить не смогла?

— Это только начало, — Ода вновь посмотрел на неё, — когда ты вылечишься, мы встретимся, и у нас будет настоящая битва. Без оружия. И я обещаю, что победа будет моей.

— А как же мои уловки? — Ви наблюдала за тем, как он встаёт с кровати, возвращаясь к одежде. — Не боишься, что я подстрою очередную подлянку?

Взгляд Оды скользнул по ней.

— Когда-то был известный ронин по имени Миямото Мусаси. Он считал, что дуэль начинается в тот момент, когда брошен и принят вызов.

Ви вздохнула, откидываясь на подушку.

— Говоришь как Горо.

— Неужели это так странно — перенять привычки человека, который меня воспитал? В любом случае, мой вызов ты пока не приняла.

— Принимаю, — Ви вытянула кулак над собой, «ударив» воздух, — буду только рада надрать тебе задницу, когда вернусь в отличную форму.

К её удивлению, Ода рассмеялся.

— Тогда договорились. И не затягивай с восстановлением. Мне не нужна соперница-слабачка.

— Ещё посмотрим, кто из нас слабак, засранец, — Ви усмехнулась в ответ.


End file.
